A New Sweet Time
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: A one-shot spin-off for "A Few Sweet Times." One about my best OC Garrett and my version of Sunset.


• _**Rio is Blue Sky Studios**_

• "_**A Few Sweet Times" was inspired by the "Life of Love" series, by Alexriolover95.**_

• _**Most of the OCs in this were inspired by MLP Characters (Hasbro property).**_

_**Hey EveryFan! Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving because I have a new thing to add to the feast. Like the "Big Mac Question" episode, this will be the last FFN chapter before my finale. Or whatever you would call "So Long, C" since it's only a farewell post before 2021. But either way, this will be the final FFN post before "So Long, C" and hopefully it will be a good one. And boy, do I have some things to bring up before we begin. You see…1-2.)**_

…_**I have been a little busy this week. I've been collecting the drafts of my many chapters for myself and I think I've mostly succeeded and I'll have some good time working on them. And it's been decided that my working days as a Missionary will start December 9. So that is when it all starts. In just nine days. But before that does come, I will be trying to prepare myself before it begins, like making the "Farewell" and other important things. Which is why…I will not be able to continue reading most of the new stories I've been reading, like Alexriolover95's Star Wars stories and StormKnight089's Universal Knights. Sorry guys. I hope you understand, and know that after this, comes my "So Long, C" post, and that is when I officially leave FFN and other places until 2021. So I want to say thank you to everyone who has shown support and appreciation to me and my stories. Have fun, and don't stop writing your stories.**_

…_**I was planning on making another chapter for "Life of Love and Pure of Heart", but I won't be working on that or making any new chapters to my rated T stories either. This one is going to be rather short but hopefully will still be likeable. This is a one-shot spin-off to "A Few Sweet Times" (between Ch4-5) and will reveal a different version of the Garrett Ese and Rebecca Shimmers that was shown from "New Kind of Story." The two characters in bird form.**_

_**So that is the news I wanted to reveal, and I also want to say thanks to Monsterjamvadim, RIO2Lover100, Alexriolover95, and StormKnight089 for your kind comments on my previous stories, and a thanks to Brittanynamed for adding a FAV/FOLLOW to one of my oldest stories. And I hope you guys will like this and hopefully my Farewell post as well.**_

_**Please leave a comment and enjoy.**_

* * *

**A NEW SWEET TIME**

* * *

Jewel's Diary: _December 21, 2018. My name is Rebecca Shimmers, and this is the first journal entry I've written to myself after so long. I am a mix of a macaw, of ember and red feathers, and I've always been known as the girl with mixed feelings towards things, and always seemed to be pretty fragile whenever it came to not having friends. But thankfully I did have many friends. So many that my life felt like an adventure, especially with fifteen of the best friends I had. The main seven were…Tara Spark, her little sister Cathy Spark, and Lizzy Pi, Asheligh Jackson, Bell Dash, Tabitha Diamond, and Andrea Shy. Those girls were all like sisters to me, and we have been through a whole lot of adventures during our school years. Including with each of our boyfriends. Our times with them were just as great, if not more, and seeing each of my friends find their special bird always made me feel happy._

_As for myself…well, I did have a boyfriend. His name is Garrett Ese, and for a long time he was a part of our group. He was always smart, kind, and handsome. Aw, for a long time, since some time after we met, I have always thought of ourselves as a power couple, and we were great together. Writing music, stories, drawing comics, expressing our creativity, and doing other fun things with our friends. But after graduation, we drifted apart over time. We still write to each other, but on occasion, unlike with the rest of my friends. I write to each of them more than once a week and even visit them. But I like to think that things between Garrett and I are still good. Heck, to this day I haven't forgotten how much he always loved calling me Jewel. I thought it was cute, or even a little weird sometimes since I always imagined myself being nicknamed Sunset after that character in the funny cartoon. But, either way, I did love it. Almost as much as I loved him. There was something in me that always felt powerful when I was with him. I couldn't tell what it was other than my own heart. I was and still am in love with him. I just knew he made me happy, and even though I hadn't hang out with him too recently, I at least I still remember him, I still write to him, he writes to me, and he gives me the confidence to continue being creative. Such as writing in my journal now. I write just to express my feelings, and for whatever happy thing goes on in my life still. Like right now, I plan to visit two friends of mine. Blu and Jewel. Blu has been a friend of me and Garrett's during high school, and has always been a memorable fellow. My friends never lost track of him, and even heard about him meeting Jewel, and then getting married the year after. I was amazed to hear that, and it got even better when they finally had their babies. They have triplets and knowing that just made feel the most excited for them._

_So they decided to call me to see if I could come and join them for a little get-together. And since Christmas was coming up, how could I say no?_

It was officially night, and after Rebecca had finished writing her journal entry, she left her house and walked through town, enjoying the scenery. The weather was very chilly but the sight of the whole place made her feel warm. Almost every house she could see was covered in Christmas decor, looking bright, jolly, colorful, and lovely. So many different colors and symbols that represented some of the things that made Christmas one of the most amazing holidays. Making Rebecca continue walking and admiring all of the lights before finally reaching the restaurant she was meeting her friends at.

It was a fancy out-door dessert shop, and she was able to see her friends sitting at a table together. They appeared to be laughing and chatting about all the good times together, and as it made Rebecca smile, she was about to move up to them. Until she stopped and noticed something shocking. She saw Garrett Ese with them. He was just returning to the table with them and had a couple bowls of ice cream in his wings, and seeing his face and smile made Rebecca's cheeks become pure red. She did not know what to do but hope that the weather would freeze her or maybe until Garrett left. But, her heart kept telling her otherwise. So she hesitantly took one step forward as the road was clear. She walked further and was able to catch Blu and Jewel's eye.

"Hey Rebecca." Blu joyfully said.

Garrett was about to sit down, and when he heard the name of his friend, he froze the same way she did and saw her come over.

"Rebecca. Hi." He nervously said.

She replied in the same tone, "Hi…Garrett."

Jewel said, "Glad you could make it."

"Uh, thanks for inviting me, guys." Then Rebecca sat down on the fourth chair of the table, where everyone was finally sitting together. She tried making the best smile, but Garrett whispered to Jewel, "You invited her?"

"Yes." Jewel whispered back. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. It's just that we…well, we…"

Blu, "It's okay. It'll be fine. Hey Rebecca, is anything I can fetch for you?"

"Oh. Sure. Can I get a bowl of mint chocolate chip, please?"

"On it."

Blu stood up from his seat and went to get more ice cream, leaving the three alone. Garrett and Rebecca feared their night would just end up being nothing but awkward.

But Jewel changed that as she said, "So Rebecca, how have you been doing lately?"

She replied to her, "Oh, things have been good. I'm still working at the art center. The kids there are still great and…I haven't told the others this yet but…I have just been promoted as the manager of the entire art center."

"Whoa, really?" Garrett suddenly smiled.

"Yep." Rebecca was then surprised to see his reaction. But felt happy. "It happened yesterday, my boss sent in the big news, and so far she's been giving me a lot of time to plan the big Christmas party. It's going to be fun, I feel like the kids will love it."

Jewel, "Wow, that's great, Rebecca. Congratulations."

"Thank you. But what about you guys? How are you and the kids?"

"Oh, Carla, Bia, and Tiago have been great. Healthy and happy as always. In fact, Garrett here just babysitted them last week."

"Oh did he?" Rebecca smirked.

Garrett rubbed his neck, "Well, yeah. So far, looking after them has felt good for me. And they seem to be growing up very fast."

"That's nice. But…(gulp)…how about anything else? Garrett, you and I don't seem to write to each other much. What else have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing much. To be honest, I'm still just doing my usual at home, and I've also been working as an auto-mechanic. The job can be a little rough but it's a good one."

"Wow." Rebecca whispered. "And…what about Christmas? Do you have any special plans?"

"Well…" Garrett was hesitant to speak to her any further, knowing what would come if he answered. But sighed and tried sounding happier, "…well, no. I did want to visit my parents but they've been busy with the massive going on in Maine. I'm not able to reach them. However, I was thinking about maybe hanging out with some of our friends, like Vince and Tara. Or Blu and Jewel. So technically, I did have a couple plans now that I think about it."

Rebecca chuckled, "Okay. I guess a lot of us has some news to share then."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, my young friend." Blu as he came back with extra desserts.

Then after digging in, the four spent the rest of the time eating. Rebecca was enjoying all of the sweets more, and Blu and Jewel were able to talk the most, but their friends were able to share some news of what new thing was going on with their lives. And hearing more about it than what they wrote before made the ember and brown macaw smile, knowing that they were given the chance to finally see and communicate with each other more. Making the evening fun for the four of them before leaving the dessert shop and spending the next ten minutes walking together. They chatted more and admired the Christmas lights they kept seeing, which brought more gleeful smiles on their beaks. And with Garrett and Rebecca appearing to be the most happy, it made their blue bird friends smile more too.

So Jewel whispered to her husband, "Do you feel kind of guilty for deceiving them?"

Blu, "Not really. We both know that while they've each been able to hang out with us and their friends, they haven't done that with each other. Not for a long time. So I think bringing them together like this will be worth it."

"You better be right about that. Because I don't want our kids growing up to think that their dad was perfect when he obviously wasn't."

They laughed, and Garrett and Rebecca noticed. Thinking their friends were just being crazy as normal.

Garrett, "You think they're talking about us?"

Rebecca, "I'd be surprised if they weren't. But…that's not really on my mind right now. Garrett, I know you are busy with your job. So I understand if that's the reason why we don't write so much."

"What? Well, thanks, Rebecca. But there is something important I want to mention. While yes I am busy a lot, that's not the reason why I'm not always able to reply to you. It's just that…since the beginning, I've always…I've always loved being with you. My times with you were always great and I never stopped enjoying them. But then when graduation came in, we both knew that we would have some trouble staying in touch more because we had different career ideas in mind, and would be living in further parts of the city away from each other. I promised you that I would do my best to make this long-distance relationship work. But from the moment I moved into my new home, I got so caught up in making everything look good and never knew what to say in our message time. I always felt like my tongue would slip whenever I'm not with you in person. So I'm sorry if I let you down."

"Let me down? Garrett, I always thought it was the other way around. After our graduation, the same thing went by for me. I got caught up on making things right for myself and I didn't know what to say, and when I saw how rarely your replies came, it always gave me the idea that I put too much pressure on you to make our relationship work. It…it made worried that I made you hate me."

"Oh, Rebecca." He took her wing. "You didn't. I still care about you, and I'm just glad that we're here now."

"Me too. In fact…hey guys?" Rebecca spoke to Blu and Jewel. "Are you okay if Garrett and I head off? There's something important I want to show him."

Jewel, "Oh sure. It's no problem."

Blu looked into his watch. "And it's probably for the best. Our kids will be wanting to us before the babysitter tucks them in."

Rebecca, "Okay. Thanks guys." Then she and Garett waved to them as he said, "Have a good one, guys. Bye!"

The blue birds left, and the brown and ember bird were alone.

Garrett, "Okay. What did you want to show me?"

"Come on." Rebecca took his wing tight and made themselves run fast before reaching the closest park around. Where, to Garrett's surprise, the biggest lake was completely frozen.

"Whoa." He said with a smile.

Rebecca, "I know, right? And watch this." She took off her shoes and gently took a step forward on the ice.

"Whoa, Rebecca, are you sure that's safe?"

"Absolutely. That is unless, you don't trust me."

"What? Of course I trust you."

"Then please take off your shoes and take my wing."

Her smirk made Garrett blush more, so he did what she asked, and after taking removing the shoes and taking her wing, Rebecca was able to gently lead him and herself to the ice and started skating. The two were skating right on the ice, and it felt so cold but smooth and thick to the palm of their talons. It felt great, and it made Garrett smile having to spend on it, with Rebecca like that.

"You like it so far?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah."

"Then hold still." She turned and had made him move into dance stance. Making him blush again before she asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"S-Sure." He tried smiling.

Then they held their wings together and began to dance on the ice, and heard Christmas music playing from a radio store nearby. It made the scenery more enjoyable for them, and as they looked into each other's eyes, Garrett and Rebecca felt like they were in perfect harmony. Their eyes sparkled with the christmas decor around them, their cheeks would not stop staying red, and had their hearts feel like they were growing with joy. Suddenly, Rebecca sighed and rested her head on Garrett, which made them both feel relaxed.

"I really missed you." She said.

"So did I. I wish I was able to hang out with you more."

"Yeah. At least we had our friends, and at least we have this moment now. Merry Christmas, Six."

"Merry Christmas, Jewel."

They both chuckled and continued dancing before choosing to eventually stop and sit together by the lake. Rebecca had her head rest by his shoulder.

"So…do you think we'll be able to hang out like this a lot more now." She asked him.

"I think we can do that. All this time I felt we were drifting apart and the fact that we're still here now, just feels wonderful."

"Does that mean…we're still boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Definitely."

"Thank you. And thank you for spending time with me."

"You're welcome."

"But before we separate, can I ask a few things? Garrett…would you…would you like to help me with my plans for the Christmas party at the art center?"

"After this night, I wouldn't hesitate to say yes."

"Great. And there's also this. Now keep in mind, this question is going to be very hard to swallow since…I was afraid it would never happen. But…"

"It's okay, Rebecca. You can tell me anything."

"Okay. Garrett…would you at all find me weird if I said…I want to marry you?" She shut her eyes, fearing the worst.

"M-M-Marry?" Garrett stuttered, and Rebecca wing-palmed herself, thinking she was officially being dumb.

But Garrett took her wing and asked, "You're saying you want to marry me?"

"No. At least, not right away. I'm saying I want to marry you eventually. You see, you were right. All the times we spent together as friends or a couple have been the best. Doing things with our gang, going shopping together, having dinner dates, and going to any exciting event in the town…and preparing for graduation? All the times we've spent have been the best for me. All because you were my friend. And since we separated after graduation, I just never felt as happy. It made me think we were not only drifting apart but also falling apart. I…Garrett, I love you and I don't want to be apart. I want us to be married and final share a home together. I'm not asking you to marry me right now but it's just a thought I've had on my mind for a long time. And I've never gotten over it."

"Wow. Well, if it's any constellation, I've been feeling the same for some time."

"You have?"

"Eeyup. I believe I've enjoyed our times as much as you have. And with how long we've been dating, the idea of marriage has crossed my mind before. I just didn't know how to let it out like with your messages. But hearing you want that, makes me feel better. Hm. I'm glad Blu and Jewel brought us together, and I'm glad that we're able to catch up on this better. I love you, Rebecca."

"I love you too."

_Then…we kissed. After so long, Garrett and I finally kissed each other on the beaks. We said we loved each other and shared affection again, and even though we wouldn't marry each other so soon, we at least knew it would happen eventually and got to enjoy the rest of our time by laying in the snow. Watching the stars and Christmas lights still. One hour later, we decided to split up and each headed to our homes._

_From there, we were able to finally make time and spend more of it together. Then…_

_December 25, 2018. After the night before Christmas Eve had passed, things had officially turned for the best. Garrett and our friends helped me set up more and more of the Christmas party at the art center, and were able to make it the best event ever. I wanted to make it the best family party for all the art students, their parents, teachers, and other employees there, and thanks to all my friends, it became much better than I hoped. The girls and I were able to sing Christmas music in our band like old times, and Garrett sang some stuff too, and we were able to have a lot of food and some good talks with the kids and their families. I assured them that I would do well running the art center, and I got to hear all my friends vouch for me on that, which made me very happy until the final part came in. Tara, Vincent, Blu, and Jewel encouraged me to go on stage and sing one song with Garrett. And when we did, we got to sing one song that I never imagined we sing again: "All I Want for Christmas is You" (Miguel Bugle version). When that happened, my heart felt like it was beating faster than anything I've seen move, and it did. Because I got sing along with the bird that I loved, making me feel like the happiest girl ever._

_Afterwards, when midnight had almost arrived, all the kids and their parents left, and I thought each of us would split up and I wouldn't get to see Garrett or any of friends until tomorrow morning. But then, Garrett grabbed my attention…and knelt down before showing me a ring. And he asked me, "Rebecca Shimmers, will you marry me?"_

_A week ago, I would've freaked out, but instead of…I said, "YES!" I accepted his proposal, and we finally got married about one month later. Which lead to the beginning of the next chapter in my life. With the bird that I loved most of all, and the fact that it started right at Christmas, was seriously magical_

THE END (of this Spin-Off).

* * *

_**That's a wrap! Those two have tied the knot and I think you guys can consider that as my Christmas post. :)**_

_**So with Thanksgiving being done, I hope you all have a great time with the next holidays coming in, because I have a feeling they'll be as good as ever if not more. But for any other news I have, well…**_

_**I haven't played the game yet but I did see an "All Cutscenes" video of "Jedi: Fallen Order", and so far the story and game seem very cool. I also got to see Knives Out (8/10), which turned out to be one interesting and complicated murder mystery story. But let me know what you guys of these tales when you see 'em. By the way, for any questions you have and that haven't been answered, I'll see if I can take care of that on my final post. But until all of that, you guys can check out all the stuff I've published in the past and I want all of you to have fun with your stories.**_

_**So have a great one, everybody, and in case I forget to say this later…I want to say it in advance: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**_


End file.
